One Step Closer
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: Post 5x14. Plaid boxers and a black nightgown, plus the perfect song is what makes their First Valentine's Day together so special.


_**Hello guys! Here is the post One-shot for yesterday's amazing-breathtaking-hilarious-romantic-and thousand more adjectives VALENTINE'S DAY EPISODE!**_

_**Seriously it was amazing in everyway!**_

_**This goes to firerosedreamer67 and phnxgrl . THANK YOU FOR READING EVERYTHING I WRITE, FOR YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT AND LOVELY REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. THANK YOU, REALLY!**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Happy Valentine's day fandom!**_

* * *

Kate turns around and walks to the bathroom feeling Rick's eyes on her. While getting ready for bed Kate watches him through the barely open bathroom door; he's adorably battling with the cufflinks of his button-down.

He is nervous. He always has trouble with buttons when something important has or is about to happen.

And today, barely a minute ago to be exact, something important has happened. He's sure Kate has finally broken the last brick of her wall by giving him a drawer, a small but immensely meaningful space in her bedroom and in her life. She was fully opening up to him and he couldn't be happier.

"Having a hard time taking your clothes off, Castle?" Kate joins him in the bedroom again.

_Wow._

She's already changed and he has only had time to get his shoes off because the damn cufflinks wouldn't unbutton.

"You're gonna catch flies, Castle." The detective jokes, reaching for her sleepers.

_Dammit Kate._

She had changed into the black nightgown she'd brought to their getaway to the Hamptons.

_God, this woman._

"I don't care." Castle sighs, "I don't care if I swallow flies because this dress is really something…" He announces walking up to her.

Kate beams and sits at the edge of the mattress; when she lifts her head up he is closer and already jeans-less.

"The tiny buttons are giving you a hard time, huh?" She teases.

Castle doesn't reply, instead he leans in and presses his lips onto hers in a soft kiss.

"Since when you wear plaid boxers?" She asks when they pull away from the kiss.

"Needed a change and these are comfy." Rick says brushing his nose over hers, "Dance with me." It's not a question, more like a statement.

Kate shoots him a 'what?' look but immediately smiles when he feels his fingers intertwine with hers, as he pulls her up to him.

"You're ridiculous." Kate laughs, "Only you could come up with the idea of dancing around my bedroom in boxers and shirt…"

"And you in this amazing nightgown…" He cuts her off, pressing her closer to him. Castle takes their joined hands and places them between their chests, as both of their thighs touch when they start swaying, in complete silence.

"Castle…" Kate whispers.

"Mhh…"

"Maybe we could put some music on."

"Let me." He says slightly pulling away go grab his phone, which is on the nightstand. He scrolls down the playlist and spots the perfect song.

He doesn't even know why he has this song, but it just reminds him of Kate and their relationship. He drops the phone inside his shirt pocket and grabs Kate's hand again.

The song starts playing and Kate shoots him a look, "Can I ask, why do you have this song on your phone?" She laughs at the fact that she'd never imagined him being this type of music guy.

"I think the lyrics fit us." Castle states.

"I think so too."

_Heart beats fast__, __colors and promises…_

Castle moves his hand up to put a lock of her hair behind her ear and lets his hand brush across Kate's soft cheek.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

"You're so beautiful." Rick whispers leaning in to kiss Kate's upper lip. She loves it when he's just so sweet and caring. She'd never thought one day she'd be dancing a Christina Perry's song with Rick Castle in only his plaid boxers and a shirt. But she's having a good time.

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__  
__For a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more…_

"You know what?" Kate begins, "I love this song and the fact that you're here dancing with me makes today ever better."

Rick lovingly smiles at her, brushing his nose over hers in agreement.

_I will not let anything take away__  
__What's standing in front of me_

"Kate…" Castle whispers after a few seconds of silence, "I'm sorry your present ended up in Gates' hands…" He apologizes.

"Hey," She mumbles, "It's fine. I loved the present. Thank you!" She says slightly moving away to look at him directly in the eyes.

_And all along I believed I would find you__  
__Time has brought your heart to me_

"I never really had a Valentine's present, so thank you." She admits.

"I was never the kind of Valentine's day dude… I used to take my dates to dinner and that was all. But with you," He takes a deep breath, "With you I don't need all that nonsense stuff; I can be just myself and make a dancing around in boxers better than an exquisite dinner at some expensive restaurant." Rick explains as the music keeps on playing. Kate smiles at him, she nods in agreement because everything he has just said is so very true. He knows he doesn't have to do big things to impress her; neither has to take her to dinner to make Valentine's Day special.

"Though we can go to dinner anytime you want." He adds.

"Sounds good to me."

_And all along I believed I would find you__  
__Time has brought your heart to me_

They fall into an amazing silence as their foreheads touch again and their eyes shut close, enjoying the moment; letting the music and lyrics guide them around her bedroom and living room.

They dodge around for a while more and when the song comes to the end both hum at the exact same time.

_I have loved you for a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more._

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**I believe some of you know the song, but for the people who doesn't the song it's called Thousand Years by Chrsitina Perry.**_

_**PS: I know I have some stories to update, sorry for the delay. I'm working on them. **_

_**Anna F.**_


End file.
